forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Guild Expeditions
Introduction Guild Expeditions is a cross-platform cooperative feature where you and your guildmates work your way through a number of encounters to gain rewards and guild power. The primary reason for this feature was that InnoGames Forge of Empires was missing a cooperative feature on the mobile apps, so people playing only on a mobile could never really enjoy the great feeling of reaching a common goal. IG decided that this should be changed and so they created the Guild Expedition as the first solution. Concept The expeditions begin automatically every Tuesday and last for six days (then they start over with a one day gap, much like PvP tournaments). Every player who is a member of a guild and has reached the Iron Age at the time when an Expedition begins, can contribute to the success of their guild during the current Expedition. It is not possible to take part unless you were qualified to do so when the Expedition began. Players who join or create a new guild must wait for the next expedition to begin before taking part. When you enter the game and an Expedition is running, you will see a pop-up telling you about it. Once you have entered the Expeditions map (through the pop-up, through the main menu on the browser, or through the Expedition button on the app), you will see a screen depicting a jungle with the beginnings of a mountain pass: The Expeditions map is mostly covered by fog. The fog will disappear as you progress on the 'path of discovery'. The map you can see is only visible to you; each member of a guild has their own instance of the map to discover. You have until the end of the current Expedition period to complete it. What is common for all guild members though, is the Guild Expedition goal bar that you can spot right at the top of the screen. You can contribute to the progress by solving encounters that are available in the encounter locations. The current encounter location is indicated by a yellow arrow. When you click it, you will have the choice to attack the local inhabitants, or peacefully negotiate a deal with them. The units' age and the overall difficulty of the encounters depend on your own advancement in the tech tree. Some encounters will be harder to solve than others (especially the ones represented by larger encounter locations) and they may contain two-wave battles. To see your own contribution and the contribution of other guild members, click the Progress Bar (in the upper middle of the screen on the browser, the lower middle of the screen on the app). Regardless of the outcome of each battle or negotiation, you will contribute some points to the guild progress bar (obviously if you lose, it won't be that much). The guild goals depend on the number and era of the guild members (remember: they are set when the Expeditions begin and will not change even if the guild gains or loses guild members over the week) and are shared between all guild members. The power for your guild will be paid out each day, when the daily recalculation takes place. During Events you may get a Quest that says "Have the first difficulty in the Guild Expedition solved." This means you need to have the first 16 Encounters of the current Guild Expedition solved to complete this Quest. It will always come with an alternative for those who do not currently qualify to play in the Guild Expedition. If you have already completed the first 16 Encounters, this Quest will auto-complete and offer you the reward directly, unless there is a secondary part to the Quest. Attempt Each battle or negotiation consumes one Attempt: win, lose, or give up. A new encounter Attempt is added every hour, to a maximum of eight. Attempts may also be won as prizes, even if this takes the total to more than eight. You can see the number of attempts you still have in the Attempts Counter Bar in the upper part of the screen, to a maximum of eight. If you have won Attempts and have more than eight, hover over the Bar on the browser or tap the bar on the app to see the total. When you run out of attempts, you can either wait for them to regenerate or buy them. Unlike Forge Points, Attempts can not be bought with coins, but rather with medals (or diamonds). The first attempts will be very cheap and then the price for each attempt will rise. At the end of the Expedition it will reset, so that you have a fresh start each week. You start the week with 8 attempts, and over the week, a maximum of 144 attempts may be awarded for free, one each hour, as long as the Attempts Bar is not full. There is a maximum of 64 encounters. Guild Expedition Championship The Guild Expedition Championship runs at the same time as the Guild Expedition. The Guild Expedition Championship is only available to Guilds with a minimum of 3 qualified members at the start of the competition and if at least one of those qualified members took part in the previous Guild Expedition. To ensure fairness, your Guild will be grouped with Guilds of a similar size and make-up. Each Guild Championship will have between 4 and 7 guilds selected from any of the Servers/Worlds with the same two letter prefix as your World/Server (Guilds on DE cannot compete with Guilds on EN or US). You will see this bar in the top center of the Guild Expedition Screen. To see if your Guild is involved in the Guild Expedition Championship, click on the Cup: if your Guild is involved, it will show you a league table showing the current position of your Guild and the other Guilds you are completing against. The highest three guilds receive a guild power boost at the end of the expedition. The Guild in first place receives a 25% boost to the total guild power that has been earned from that Guild Expedition. The Guild in second place receives a 15% boost to the total guild power that has been earned from that Guild Expedition. And the Guild in third place receives a 10% boost to the total guild power that has been earned from that Guild Expedition. The percentage which each guild receives for placement in the Championship is based on the number of encounters that guild members have solved, divided by the number of encounters for the guild in the first three expedition maps. The encounters on the fourth expedition map are a bonus, so that if all members complete the entire 4 difficulties, then the guild will have achieved 133% (64/48). S = Number of encounters solved by guild members. M = Number of guild members. P = Percentage of encounters solved. P = S / (48 x M) x 100 Difficulty Unlock Costs Your guild can complete the GE map not only once, but four times a week. Each time, the encounters on the map become more difficult to succeed and the prizes for success increase. To open Difficulty II, III, and IV, a guild leader/founder will have to unlock it for every new expedition (every week) using goods from the guild treasury. Everyone can donate goods, but spending them is limited to leaders/founders. The costs to unlock the difficulties depend on the number of guild members and their age when the Expedition period began. The costs are currently as following (these costs are for each good of that age, therefore each HMA era player costs a total of 15 EMA goods to unlock level II, 30 HMA goods to unlock level III and 60 HMA good to unlock level IV): These costs are per guild player at the start of this week's Guild Expedition, which means your guild will need to pay a cumulative cost based on the number of players (and their age) even if they have left the guild. If the guild has 2 IA players, the guild will need to pay twice the listed IA costs. If the guild has 3 EMA players and 5 LMA players, the guild will need to pay 3 times the EMA costs and 5 times the LMA costs. Negotiating the Guild Expedition The amount of Coins, Supplies or Medals required per an offer on each encounter is dependant on the Encounter Level and the Age/Era at which the player was at when the Guild Expedition Started. The Goods and Previous Goods are also set at this time, because if this the amount of Goods required for an offer is already set for each encounter. So should you advance to the next Age/Era during the Guild Expedition, you will not be asked for Goods from your new Age/Era. The same also applies to the Rewards for successfully completing an Encounter. You will have three attempts to complete the negotiation, Each attempt be it successful or not will cost you what you have offered. Additional attempts may be made to complete the negotiation at a cost of 10 Diamonds before the new attempt can be made. Each negotiation starts with you needing to make 5 offers. If the Offer is successful the Square will turn Green and you will not need to make further offers to that Tribal Leader during the Negotiations. A Yellow or Red Square indicates an unsuccessful offer, Red also means that No Remaining Tribal Leader wants that Resource and it will be greyed out when you make the next round of offers. Yellow means that you need to offer that resource to a different Tribal Leader that you have not offered it to already. Once ALL 5 Tribal Leaders have a Green Square the negotiations are successfully completed. Once the first round of offers has been submitted, if you wish to leave the negotiations without completing 5 successful offers it will cost you a Guild Attempt. If you run out of Goods that are still needed during Negotiations you can still offer them at a cost of 10 Diamonds for each Refined Good and 5 Diamonds for each Unrefined Good. Enemy Defending Army Bonuses Battles against the local inhabitants gradually increase in difficulty, depending on the player's age, Difficulty level (I, II, III, or IV), and difficulty quarter (1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th). At Difficulty Level I, enemy units belong to the age below yours, but same-age units start to appear at Level II. At no time do units in a more-advanced age than yours appear. In later ages and higher difficulties/later quarters, the local inhabitants' defending army may have attack and defense bonuses, as a percentage of the units' base stats. These percentages are summarized in the table below. Note: If you choose to fight, the 4th encounter of each difficulty quarter (the larger encounter locations on the map) has two waves of enemies, instead of just one wave. Two waves of enemies for resolving encounters by fighting becomes the norm from the last quarter of Difficulty level II though to the final encounter. Level I Chest Contents |-|1st Quarter= |-|2nd Quarter= |-|3rd Quarter= |-|4th Quarter= Level II Chest Contents |-|1st Quarter= |-|2nd Quarter= |-|3rd Quarter= |-|4th Quarter= Level III Chest Contents |-|1st Quarter= |-|2nd Quarter= |-|3rd Quarter= |-|4th Quarter= Level IV Chest Contents The contents of the level 4 chests change each week, so information here may not be always accurate. |-|1st Quarter= |-|2nd Quarter= |-|3rd Quarter= |-|4th Quarter= Specials *Victory Tower *Store Building *Face of the Ancient *Gate of the Sun God *Tribal Square *One Up Kit *Culture building *100 diamonds --- this needs additional content --- Expedition Specials The 64th chest will randomly contain 2 of the 'expedition specials,' with a 50% chance of winning one or the other. *Store Building *Renovation Kit *Fountain of Youth *Sacred Sky Watch *Terrace Farm Notes Category:Game Category:Guilds Category:Guild Expedition